Another Average Hottie Meets Hottie Story
by lisnotdead
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the most gorgeous girl in Tomoeda High. The problem is: she's already dated most of the dateable guys in the school, and she's starting to get bored. Luckily, Syaoran Li comes to the school and makes Sakura's life more interesting...


Bang.

The doors of Tomoeda High shot open, knocking a few people over. A junior with honey colored hair emerged in a small pink camisole and short black skirt. It was the first day back from summer vacation and she looked oh-so-tan and oh-so-hott, as usual.

"Whoo! Hottie ex-girlfriend alert!" "Hey, Sakura. Wanna go out again?" "Still looking good, babe!" Guys hollered and whistled as she passed them. Even though she had once dated, then brutally dumped most of them, they still loved her.

She walked up to a boy with blonde hair and kissed his lips lovingly. "Hey, Dave. I missed you."

Dave grinned. "Me too. It was a drag without you here."

Sakura smiled strangely. "You didn't try to flirt with any other girls behind my back while I was in China, did you?" Her enchanting emerald orbs suddenly flashed black, and then turned back green again.

Dave chuckled nervously, a bit freaked out by her eyes. "No way, girl. You know you're the only one for me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I know what you did, Dave."

He frantically looked around and said, "I-It didn't m-mean anything, babe! She was all over me!"

"Oh, yeah right." Sakura smirked. "We're through."

She grabbed the nearest cute guy and kissed him. "Hey, Brian. Wanna go out?"

Brian smiled stupidly and nodded. Sakura smirked and walked off with his arm on her waist.

"Baby, don't do this!" Dave cried pathetically. "I thought what we had was special!"

Sakura smiled and looked at her newest boy toy. "I'm gonna go get a soda." Brian nodded and grinned stupidly.

Sakura sighed and walked over to the machine and got out a crumpled one dollar bill.

She was about to put in her money when she heard, "Sakura!"

She turned around. "Hey, Tomoyo! I missed you." She smiled as her best friend ran up to her. Even though she was the most popular girl in school, the fact that her best friend was a dork didn't bother her.

"Sakura! I have the absolute gorgeous dress! You have to come over and try it on!" Sakura looked at her and saw there was stars in her blue eyes.

She laughed at her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Tomoyo. I..uh..have a date."

Tomoyo's eyes drooped. "Oh." She said, disappointed. "With Dave?"

"No, with Brian." She pointed at the dreamy teen who was still staring at her with that stupid grin.

Tomoyo faked a smile. "Wow, you're amazing! Another boy already?"She exclaimed, a bit sarcasticaly. But Sakura didn't notice.

Sakura smiled."Yeah, I'm sorry I can't come over today."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Well, maybe another day." And then walked off.

Sakura turned back around to get her soda, but freezed when she saw the sold out sign.

She groaned. "Aww! Come on!!" She kicked the machine a couple of times and whined.

She heard a chuckle behind her and she saw an extremely cute senior behind her and she turned her flirt on.

"Heyy.." She smiled seductively. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

He smiled a million-watt smile and said, "Yeah. I'm Syaoran." He looked at her up and down. "And I'm guessing your name is Sexy?"

She laughed and casually pulled her camisole down a bit, exposing more skin and making Syaoran longingly look down at her cleavage. "Well, I'm also known as Sakura."

"Sakura." He tried out the name slowly, making her blush a bit. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He held her gaze with his mystical dark eyes and as he crept closer, her breath caught in her throat..

Sakura recovered and grinned adorably and lifted her leg a bit, exposing more skin. A very turned on Syaoran spoke again. "Want to go out?"

Sakura was about to say yes. But then she decided to make things a bit more interesting.

"Too late, Syaoran." She started to walk away. "I'm already taken."

Syaoran took out a chilled coke out of his bag and handed it to her. "Well, I'll still be here when you're available again." He winked at her and said, "See ya." Then they departed to different paths.

Sakura paused midway and glanced at him and saw he was heading towards his girlfriend.

She smirked as she walked on and lightly kissed Brian on the lips.

'Interesting...'


End file.
